Nightmare Revisited
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Leon gets called in to asist B.S.A.A. Members Chris and Sheva. Heigann wants him to bring a partner of his choosing he picks Claire they set off ready to step back into the horror they escaped from in Raccoon City.
1. Prelude: Assignment

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__** This is my first short story and it was requested from a friend of mine who wondered what it would be like if Claire and Leon met Ada and Wesker. So this is what I came up with. Blades and Knives are welcome. **_**Kiba Blackfire ^_^**

Assignment

"Leon, Report back to base we have a special assignment for you." Heigann requested Leon was just about to ask her out for coffee but as usual she hung up. Leon shut his cell phone reporting to base after saving the irritating presidents daughter, Ashley Graham. "Leon, we have reports on some species known as Urobros are sweeping this location." Heigann pointed at the location on the map. "An Organization known as the B.S.A.A. was dispatched there and as now there are very little of them left now. I want you and a partner of your choosing. It might be risky for even you to go alone so be sure to chose someone you can count on to cover you. Just be sure they have prior knowledge as to what's up ahead."

"I already have someone in mind." Leon smirked accepting the assignment he had three comrades to choose from Crauser who would more likely betray him looking for a fight. Ada which he was better going alone since she'd try to make some game out of it. Lastly there was Claire who he had tagged with on multiple occasions and she knew how to keep it professional plus from the files he had her brother was in the same location so it would help her if she hasn't found him yet. With that he made the call.

Claire came back from the mall setting the shopping bags down. "Nothing's better than getting paid then wasting all your money so glad I paid rent with my last check." Claire laid on her bed relaxing. "Or should I say Chris's money." She smiled glad that all the money Chris made from B.S.A.A. went directly to her to pay for their house. Claire worked as a medical attendant for children at a local hospital. _"Chris hasn't been back yet from that mission, I wonder if he's ok?" _Claire began to worry then she remembered him saying he had a partner. _"He'll be fine, I'm sure that new girl will take care of him. What was her name again?"_ Claire began thinking she pulled her lock pick out picking the lock to Chris's room reading threw the files for his mission. _"Sheva Alomar, that's it. He really should take these with him next time."_ Claire began reading threw them again then she heard her phone ring playing Bad Boy by Cascada. "Leon, why would he be calling?" She walked over to her phone answering it. "Hello there Leon anything I can help you with?" Claire smiled. "Really a special assignment?" She began pacing. "You sure you aren't trying to go out with me Leon." Claire teased, She laughed. "I'll be your partner after all I was planning on going there myself since Chris hasn't came back yet." Claire went to her room opening her closet loaded with her weapons. "Sure, I wouldn't mind going on a date with you afterwards if that's what you want just remember your paying and consider us even for you saving me." Claire laughed. "Talk to you at the airport, no I don't need weapons I have my own see you soon." Claire hung up. "Now what to wear?"


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__** Feel free to leave a review, I like reading them it let's me know what the Reader's think about my writing.**_

Chapter 1:

Departure

Leon began waiting at the air port for the special flight for secret services and for Claire. He was looking at the clock on his phone, she was late. Leon wore the outfit he wore in the beginning of Resident Evil 4. He was waiting by the plane that was now ready to take off. "Where's your partner, Heigann said not to take off until they arrived."

"They'll be here." Leon answered knowing Claire was being late on purpose. Claire walked up wearing the outfit from Code: Veronica and luggage obviously filled with Herbs and her weapons. She set her luggage down. 'Your late." he pointed out.

"Fashionably late as always." Claire smiled. "What don't tell me you thought that I wouldn't be." She tilted her head.

"I just figured you would change a bit since last time other than a slightly new jacket, pants, shoes and gloves."

"Couldn't you just say wardrobe, I see you have grown up a bit Leon much stronger than you used to be tired of being surpassed by a girl like in raccoon city." Claire teased. "Now you'll have to forgive me I've been a little rusty since last time I encountered these things. It has been two years since I had to fight those things." The crew toke her luggage into the plane.

"Your get used to it like you got used to it the last time just remember to shoot for the head." Leon hopped in the plane.

"How could I forget?" Claire hopped in. "That's basic etiquette." Leon laughed. The plane toke off heading towards their destination. "So Leon what have you been up to all these years?" Claire buckled her seat belt followed by Leon.

"I joined secret service which you are aware of," Leon noticed Claire looking away sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to do that if I could I would have toke the job in your place. I'm really grateful that you did that for Sherry." Claire obviously felt guilty for putting Leon in that situation. The position was offered to both of them if one of them didn't take it Sherry would have died. She would have accepted it if she wasn't looking for her brother which was why Leon would not let her accept the position.

"It's alright, I'm starting to like working for the secret service." Leon did a half smile. It made her feel better when he said that. "I just got done saving the president's daughter, Ashley. I had to bring her back from a hostage situation, they implanted her with some virus which I think we might be dealing with here as well."

"Really, Umbrella and their viruses. It looks like you have been doing my job as well you know protecting people removing viruses. Maybe I should work for Secret service if it's just rescuing people." Claire began thinking about it.

"I think it's a little too tough for you the enemies I face are much tougher than the ones in Raccoon City." Leon warned. "But I wouldn't mind having you as a partner."

"I'll think it over, I'm not sure Chris would approve since it's not B.S.A.A. even then he wont let me he wants me as far away from the Umbrella corporation as possible. He tends to forget I'm already involved thanks to Raccoon city and Rockfort island. This virus you spoke of is it the same as the T virus where it makes brainless zombies or is it something else?" Claire wanted to know what she was up against. On the way to their destination Leon informed her of his mission with Ashley and what he dealt with while Claire explained the events that occurred at Rockfort island which Leon was surprised she lived threw it all. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who got better.


	3. Chapter 2: Public Assembly

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil.**

Chapter 2:

Public Assembly

The plane landed dropping Leon and Claire off. After being dropped off, Claire and Leon began arming themselves. Leon equipped himself with a handgun. Claire equipped herself with her Auto Handgun and a mixed herb (Red+Green) she gave Leon a herb of the same mixture. "You sure your rusty you seem to know your herbs." Leon complemented.

"I'm a woman Leon how could I forget herb mixing, It's battle I'm rusty on." Claire loaded her weapon followed by Leon and they entered the town. Once they arrived Urobros began shouting at them in some weird language. There were too many to fight. Claire grabbed Leon running to shelter only to notice the windows were busted and the roof had a hole in it. They were surrounded by Urobros. "Seems like hiding is out of the question."

"But shooting isn't," Leon shot an Urobros in the head making it's head explode. "Cover me."

"Sure just be sure to watch my back," Claire got back to back with Leon. "Shall we?" Leon nodded and they began shooting Urobro's in the head making blood splatter everywhere they cleared the room in the matter of seconds. They reloaded. "I think it's coming back." Claire smiled.

"Good we got company." Leon aimed his gun the executioner carrying his massive weapon.

"Same on my end," Claire aimed her gun at the Urobros. "Want to trade you handle Urobros I handle the big guy."

"Sure you can handle him?" Leon began shooting at the executioner knowing his gun was powerful but not powerful enough to take this guy down quickly to where as Claire's handgun could being Automatic.

"If I need help you'll be the first to know," Claire began shooting at Urobros. Leon nodded.

"Switch," They spun changing sides.

"In order for me to beat him we are going to need to split there isn't enough room." Claire pointed out, With Leon nodded and rolled out of the way of Executioner's weapon. Which separated them. Claire began shooting at the executioner's setting his focus on her. The executioner swung at her, she dodged, shooting him a few times then she ran making him chase her.

In the meantime Leon was wiping out Urobros by shooting them and roundhouse kicking the rest. Shooting them in the head while they were down. Leon noticed an explosion which meant Claire found her best friend, the canisters. "Looks like she got it back."

Claire slashed him with her combat knife drawing the executioner near another canister blood seeped from his chest. She shot the canister making the executioner kneel. Changed her gun back Automatic roundhouse kicked him again then unloading on him with her gun. The executioner kneeled once more and Claire pulled out her knife out tossing into his skull which had no effect other slowing his movements he began approaching her, Claire prepared to dodge while she was reloading. In the midst of his fighting Leon kicked the canister at the Executioner. Claire rolled and shot it taking out the Executioner. While she was on the ground she changed her gun back to Auto taking out the rest of the Urobros.

"Thanks," Leon helped her up.

"Likewise," Claire looked over at the Executioner. "That's an Urobros." She pulled her knife out of his skull. "Aren't they a little on the violent side."

"It's our job to investigate, let's go." Leon reloaded his weapon, Claire cleaned her knife off and they proceeded.


	4. Chapter 3: Unfortunate Encounter

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__** I was amazed at the number of hits this particular fiction is getting and I would like to thank all of the readers. Here's the Chapter 3 Please read and review blades and knives are Welcome.**_** Kiba Blackfire**

Chapter 3:

Unfortunate Encounter

Leon and Claire proceeded further in the mission to investigate Urobros following the footsteps of Chris and Sheva hoping that they would soon catch up. They stopped at the sight of a woman. "Wesker told me that only two people were here turns out there are two more." She looked over at Claire. "Funny you resemble the man I terrorized earlier."

"_Wesker is alive? How can that be?" _Claire wondered, after what happened at the spencer mansion he was presumed dead. She forgot about Wesker for a moment being more worried about Chris. If Wesker truly was back it meant bad news for Chris."You ran into my brother?" Claire lowered her handgun. "What do you mean by terrorized?" She held onto her knife ready to attack, she knew she had to apprehend this lady in order to get answers what better way than restrain her and hold a knife to her throat.

"Talk Lady we want answers." Leon aimed his handgun at her. The woman laughed.

"Why tell, when I can show." She pointed in the direction of some guy sitting in a chair. Something was being injected into him. "Hopefully this one won't fail, your brother and that girl did well taking the last one out but lets see how you do, I'll see you around of course if you survive that long." She went to walk away, Leon shot a warning shot.

"Your not leaving until we get answers." Leon looked over at Claire motioning her to attack. She nodded quickly charging at her before she could grab her a woman in a mask kicked her. Claire blocked sliding back beside Leon. The woman flipped in between them pulling out submachine guns shooting both Leon and Claire ducked. Claire went to trip the girl she jumped over it while in the air Leon roundhouse kicked her into a canister. Claire aimed at the canister shooting it. The masked woman jumped back barely getting hit by the explosion fleeing as the smoke cleared in midst of the fighting the woman got away. Both of them were gone.

"They got away, who was the masked girl?" Claire looked over at Leon. The man in the chair stood being contaminated by the urobros virus turning into some leech man. "What is that?" Claire aimed her handgun at it. "Is it another Urobros?"

"Probally but whatever it is it's not here for games." Leon aimed at as well. The monster's arm reached trying to grab him but he dodged after dodging he kicked a canister at it then they both shot it the explosion made the monster weaken revealing it's weak points. They both began shooting at the weak points until it regenerated.

"It's weak against fire," Claire verified pulling back followed by Leon. She noticed a flamethrower. Leon smirked noticing it as well.

"That's convenient, Claire do you know how to cook?" Leon joked.

"Not really but I think I can learn. Keep it busy." Claire ran over to the flamethrower while Leon kicked canisters at the beast shooting them. Claire ran up with the flamethrower. "I like my monsters the way I like my steak well done." Claire turned the flamethrower full blast roasting the monster till it turned to ash. The fuel emptied and she tossed it aside. "I think it's dead."

"Remind me never to eat steak at your house if that's supposed to be well done." Leon put his gun away.

"What I'm not allowed to get carried away?" She smiled. "Anyway we need to hurry if Wesker's here that means my brother is in danger." Leon nodded remembering what she told him about the spencer mansion. They proceeded wiping urobros until they were caught off guard by some insect thing. It tried to grab Claire she fell in response having no time to react a few seconds before it grabbed her, Leon shot it in the white spot which opened when it attacked. The moment it reacted by moving the weak spot Leon shot it again making it react again. Leon threw a knife hitting the weak spot for the last time killing it. "What was that?"

"Not sure but we know how to kill it." He helped her up. She picked up his knife handing it to him.

"Since when did you throw knives?" She crossed her arms.

"Long story, we can discuss it later after we complete the mission." Leon put his knife away. "Try to be more careful." She nodded and they continued being interrupted by another insect. Claire pulled her knife out throwing at the weak spot. As it was falling she began shooting the weak spot till it screeched verifying that it was dead. She picked up her knife putting it away. "Nice work." Claire nodded and they continued. On the way Leon researched the woman they ran into finding out her name was Excellia. He made his report to Heigann as well. Claire was reloading their weapons as he did so. They knew that they were getting closer to Chris and Sheva seeing that the danger level was getting worse.


	5. Chapter 4: Survive

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own resident evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__** I got some reviews stating that I needed to update soon which I have no clue when they were posted but the readers asked so they shall wait no longer here's Chapter 4. Remember Blades and Knives are welcome. **_**Kiba Blackfire ^_^**

Chapter 4:

Survive

Leon and Claire pursued Excellia in hopes to find Chris and Sheva knowing her alack of skill she wasn't hard to find. She lead them to a room with blood tainted spikes along the walls it was three levels high with no stairs leading up it remind them of a coliseum except way less class. On the walls of the second level was a huge window. Across from them was a locked door with two other giant doors which Leon was familiar with. "It's a trap."

"What do you mean?" Claire looked over at him. "It appears to be empty." Suddenly they heard clapping Excellia was on the third level looking down at them. They turned their attention towards her.

"I'm impressed you made it this far and the boy is right this is a trap one neither of you will survive Wesker is done with your intrusion." She smiled. "Please amuse me by begging for your life."

"Claire get near the second level, I'm going to send you up break threw the other side and open the door." Leon requested, Claire nodded running towards the second level.

"Leon, I'm ready." Claire pulled out her handgun. Leon nodded running towards her.

"Not going to beg fine then just die," Excellia pulled the lever behind her. The two door swung open and two giants came out in shackles human blood covered their bodies. Leon put on head set preparing to throw Claire.

"Leon wait you can't you can't fight them alone." Claire argued, Leon ignored her, handing her his jail breaker and head set. "Leon this isn't my kind of weapon." Leon grabbed her foot. "Leon, you can't be serious." He tossed her up and she flipped onto the second level. "You better not die on me." Claire down at Leon. He nodded running passed the giants shooting at them with a Magnum . After seeing Leon doing well against the giants, she let out a sigh of relief. She proceeded looking out the window to her surprise she saw Chris and Sheva being owned by Wesker and some blond chick. Claire put on the head set Leon gave her turning it on. "Leon, I found them Sheva and my brother are fighting Wesker on the other side."

"Good, stay up there I'll look for a way up do not fight Wesker alone." Leon reloaded then slid by the wall careful not hit spikes. A giant went to hit him he rolled out the way making the giant punch the spikes blood gushed from it's hand. "Sianara" Leon shot the giant in the throat making blood gush out it fell to it's revealing it's weak spot. He jumped on top of it slashing it, he flipped off tossing a incendiary grenade at it landing on his feet. The giant flung forward hitting the spiked wall. Excellia backed up after seeing the giant fall, she could not believe this man's skill.

"He got one." Claire smiled glad that Leon managed to defeat one of the Giants. She looked back at the window watching her brother be beaten by Wesker unable to look anymore she decided to explore the second floor. While exploring she noticed a room where cameras were being displayed threw out the building. Inside the room stood a woman in a red dress watching the cameras. "Wait a minute I've seen her before." She leaned against the wall beside the door listening in she was talking to Wesker by head set.

"It seems Excellia is having a hard time dealing with our intruders." She crossed her arms.

"Then I want you to take care of them yourself she's taking too long."

"Understood," She let out a sigh.

"Ada if you fail to kill them or try to disobey because of him I will be putting that device on your chest as punishment."

"I won't let you down Wesker," Ada turned off the headset, footsteps were heard signaling that she left the room. Claire let out a sigh putting her gun away. She opened the door only to walk only to be grabbed by Ada from behind with a knife at her throat. "Never try eavesdropping on a spy." Claire grabbed Ada's arm throwing her over her shoulder. Claire pulled out her knife trying to stab Ada, she rolled out the way pulling out her black tail. "Game over." Claire kicked the gun out of her hand holding a knife to her throat. Ada kicked Claire into the door kicking her black tail in the air catching it Ada shot at Claire who jumped out the window evading the bullets. Ada reloaded while opening the door only have the door hit her in face being kicked shut by Claire. The impact made her hit the floor while Ada was trying to get up, Claire pulled out her handgun.

"Don't move," Claire aimed the gun at her head. "Now if you give up now I won't have to kill you."

"Like I'd surrender to you of all people." Ada tripped Claire knocking her down while Claire was falling she shot Ada in the leg. Ada began shooting at Claire who rolled out of the way shooting at Ada who dodged the bullets. Claire stood up pointing her gun at Ada's head as Ada had her gun pointed at Claire's head. They both fired only to hear a click. Ada threw her gun in the air kicking Claire who caught Ada's heel hitting her with the gun busting her head open. Claire put her gun away while Ada was grabbing her head. Ada tripped Claire then kicked her into the wall pulling grappling hook out. "I'll see ya around." She shot it at the third level while she was trying to escape Claire threw her knife at the cord cutting it in half. Ada looked at her gun, Claire stood up kicked it in the air then kicked Ada knocking her out. Claire grabbed Ada's knife debating whether or not to end her, Claire stabbed the ground next to her head.

"I won't kill you for Leon's sake." Claire doctored Ada's wounds while she was unconscious then she stole handgun ammo from Ada reloading her handgun. She then looked at the monitors turning her headset on. She examined each monitor until she noticed a familiar face which made her blue eyes grow in size.

"_**It seems that Alexia was of no use to me after all Steve will serve as my sample for T Veronica virus,"**_

"_**Don't you dare touch him," Claire charged at Wesker only to be stopped by Chris.**_

"Steve," Claire began searching for the location of that camera in hopes to free Steve. "Don't worry Steve, I'll save you this time."

Leon flipped off a spike pulling out his magnum shooting the giant in the head making him back up. While he was backing up Leon dropkicked him into the spikes killing the monster. Leon did a handspring landing on his feet. "Anymore more traps Excellia."Leon challenged only to notice that she fled. "Ha, figures." He turned his headset on. "Claire, is everything ok up there."

"I'm fine how about," Claire answered only to have a knife slice her leg, she grabbed her leg. A man in camouflage pants, topless with a belt of flash grenades over chest.

"Not for long." He pulled a knife out smirking. He charged at her, Claire did a baseball slide tripping him. She went to stand up only to have her leg grabbed. "I don't think so." Leon backed up hearing his voice.

"Crauser," Leon immediately paged Claire. "Claire listen to me you have to get out of there your no match for him alone." She nodded Crauser went to stab her leg but she kicked him pulling her leg free. She went to run only to be grabbed from behind.

"You're not getting away from me, I wanna hear you scream." He held a knife to her throat. Claire kicked him in the balls making him fall to his knees clinching his sack he pulled out his scorpion machine gun shooting at Claire who ran behind a wall causing him to miss.

"Leon, do you think you can walk me through this, I need your help." Claire looked over seeing Crauser reloading.

"Shit," Leon began looking around for a way up with no success. "Alright load yourself with something powerful."

"Will a bow gun with explosive arrows work?" Claire grabbed a small gadget she pushed a button and it transformed into bow gun she loaded it.

"It'll work." Leon answered.

Claire spun firing an arrow by Crauser, he began shooting at her she hid behind the wall.

"You missed." Crauser smirked, the arrow exploded at the same time she pulled out her handgun, Crauser fell to his knees and Claire shot him in the face. He stood up glaring at Claire. "It seems I underestimated you." He laughed. "But now your going to die." Claire ran, he chased her.

"Leon any ideas?" Claire looked back, he pulled out his machine gun. She turned the corner making him miss.

Leon began scoping the fight with sniper scope noticing two rooms both empty. He had no clear shot and Crauser was gaining. He lowered his scope noticing Claire's knife on the ground with a grapping hook next to it. "Ada," He picked up the hook it was rope was short no doubt cut by the knife. He shook off his worry for Ada knowing Claire needed him. He grabbed the knife throwing it by Claire's feet as she was running. Crauser tackled Claire from behind going to stab her. She grabbed the knife blocking the attack. He began pushing his knife to her throat as she tried to force him the other way, She pushed him off with her legs rolling back making him stab the ground. Claire sprinted into one of the rooms while Crauser was pulling his knife out of the ground. She began taking deep breaths looking around for somewhere to hide. "Claire get behind the door with the jail breaker, I'll lure him away with my rifle."

"Sure thing." She pulled out the jail breaker, as she noticed Crauser checking the other room. Her heart pounded noticing her room was next. Crauser placed his hand on the door making it creak open. Until she heard a gun fire shoot by Crauser's head making him turn his attention to Leon. Claire nodded kicking the door open pushing Crauser back to the edge. She shot him with the jail breaker launching him off the second floor making him fall on his back in front of Leon. Claire let out a sigh glad to know the terror was over. "Leon the rest is yours."

"Long time no see Crauser," Leon aimed a Magum at his head. "Too bad it's only a short visit."

"I will never let you finish me that easily Kennedy." Crauser pulled out a flash grenade fleeing.

"Damn it." He paged Claire who was sitting by the door regaining her catching her breath. "Claire do you think you can give me a lift up?"

Claire began stood up and began looking around noticing that the floor was fragile based off the explosion by her arrow. "I'll need something with a little more kick," Claire examined the cracked floor. "Leon toss me a hand grenade." Leon nodded throwing her a grenade, she caught pulling the tab tossing on the floor jumping out of the way. The explosion made a hole in the floor but not enough to block the whole passage. "Perfect, Leon try and jump off a spike and grab my hand, I'll pull you up." Claire layed down pulling her hand out.

"Easier said the done." Leon gulped hoping not to be stabbed He ran at the spikes jumping off the highest spike from a point where it wasn't sharp grabbing Claire's hand. "Quick pull me up, I don't want to be anywhere near these spikes any longer than I have to be." Claire laughed.

"You'll be fine I got you." Claire began pulling him up. "Your heavier than you look Leon." Claire pulled harder as she was pulling her eyes looked away only to see Wesker beside her. He smirked and back handed Claire into the wall breaking her headset causing Leon to fall before he could be hurt he stabbed the wall with his knife holding on to it. Claire shook off the hit. "Just hold on Leon, I'll be back for you." She shouted loading her handgun.

"Haven't we been threw this," Wesker smirked. "You Redfield's never learn." He charged at her preparing to hit her but she rolled out of the way stabbing him in shoulder hooking his leg then forcing him to the ground aiming her gun at his head. "Don't move Wesker it's over." Wesker laughed at her stupidity. "Shut up, now your going tell how to get to Steve or else."

"I see you've improved too bad it's not nearly enough." Wesker pulled the knife out tossing it at Claire cutting her arm, She grabbed her arm then he tripped her hopping to his feet. While she was on the ground shot him with the jail breaker knocking his glasses off, He glared at her. "Your going to wish you hadn't done that." Wesker grabbed her throat the moment he picked her up she grabbed her knife stabbing his arm making him let go. She jumped back shooting with her bow gun loaded with explosive arrows, Claire then began running beginning to use a red and green herb mixed as she was about to use it Wesker pulled the arrow out and threw at the wall in font of her. The arrow exploded sending Claire flying back. Wesker caught her by her throat The moment he grabbed her throat she threw her knife passed making it stab the wall beside Leon. "You missed." he punched her in the gut knocking her out. "I wanted to use the other agent but she'll have to do besides I do love messing with Chris." He threw Claire over his shoulder carrying her away.


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own resident evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__**Since Leon and Claire are separated now, I decided for the next few chapter's I would write in 1**__**st**__** person (Until they reunite). So I hope I don't confuse anybody by changing the POV.**_

Chapter 5:

Rescue

_*Leon's Point Of View*_

After witnessing Claire's defeat and being powerless to stop only one thing ran threw my mind getting Wesker back for what he did to my partner well make that two things the other being Ada wondering if Claire killed her in their encounter, I hope not I wasn't ready to say goodbye to that part of me just yet. I grabbed the knife Claire left for me stabbing my way to the top chasing after Wesker who was carrying Claire away the moment I ran in that direction a bullet flew passed my head barely missing. I glanced over and it was Ada smiling at me, thank god she was alive but badly wounded. She sprinted off, I looked around only to see that Claire was gone. Having no other leads I had no choice but to pursue Ada so I did. She lead me into a room which looked like a room used for interrogation. I walked in only to have the door shut and locked by Ada who oh so cleverly hid the key in her cleavage. "What do you want Ada I don't have time for games your boss just ran off with Claire."

"So that's her name, you know your friend left some nasty bruises on me are you really going to let something like that go unpunished she hurt me." Ada sat on her desk. "I have an idea why don't you forget about her, I'm sure Wesker will take good care of her. In the meantime you can take good care of me." Ada went to kiss me but I grabbed her throat.

"Listen Ada I'm serious and I'm not leaving her behind she's my partner we go here together and we're leaving together." I toke my hand off her throat. "Now tell me where she is."

"I'm afraid he didn't tell me or maybe he did but either way I'm not telling you if I were I'd forget about her she's dead anyway." Ada turned towards me. "I'd worry more about myself if I were you after all my orders are to kill you." I backed up.

"Why haven't you?"

"Well because you're a smart boy so I figured we can make a deal."

"A deal," I approached her.

"You let her go in exchange I'll get you a one way ticket out of here with me at your side. Once Wesker finds I failed to kill her he'll soon come after me so my best bet is to run and what better person to run away with than none other than you, Leon." Ada pointed her gun at me. "So what's it going to be me or Claire." I backed up in confusion not knowing how to answer that. I couldn't abandon my mission just to be with Ada I dragged Claire into this it would be wrong to leave her behind like a stray dog.

"I can't answer that but I'm not leaving her behind, Ada." I glared at Ada ready to take the bullet, the gun clicked it was empty. Luckily Claire cleaned her out I made a mental not to thank her for that.

"Fine," Ada pulled the key out opening the door for me. "Let me know when you change your mind." Ada then ran off. I walked into the room with cameras searching them for Claire. She was lying in a room in front of a boy still passed out.

"Don't worry Claire, I'm coming for you." I loaded my handgun not a second later I was dropkicked by a blond girl into the monitors, I lunged at her only to be jumped over. She landed on her feet pulling out two machine guns. "Damn it." She egan shooting at me but slid passed her restraining her. "Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?" She didn't responded except by forcing me into monitor shocking me then she slipped out chocking me. Her grip began tightening making my face turn blue I pushed her off with my legs making her chest open revealing a red device in the shape of a spider. _"What is that?"_ She glared at me pulling out her machine guns before she could shoot I hit her with a roundhouse kick she rolled out of the room towards the edge I ran at her knocking her off rendering her unconscious. In an instant I jumped down preparing to pull off the device , Crauser jumped down tackling holding a knife to my throat.

"I don't think you want to do that," Crauser laughed. "If you want to save that girl." Crauser pulled out a key. "You see this it's a skelton key to this place Ada gave it to me and I think you know what you have to do to get it."

"Good that'll be easy." I pulled my knife out stabbing Krauser's leg throwing him off pulling out my shotgun. "Give it up Crauser you never win." The woman woke up hoping to her feet.

"Your right I don't but we do." Crauser smirked, He threw a flash grenade the woman dropkicked me into Crauser who grabbed my throat slamming me down. I shot him with my shotgun making him let go lunging at the woman hitting her with the shotgun knocking her out. Crauser pulled his machine gun out shooting at me I kicked his gun out of his hand then kicked him while he was falling I grabbed the key then pulled a gun out.

"Don't move," I went to fire my gun but the woman grabbed me from behind kneeing me in the back into Crauser who stabbed my ribs making me back into the woman who grabbed my arm twisting it. Crauser puched me in gut making me fall to my knees.

"How does it feel to fail Leon, even though you have the key you still can't save her." Crauser began playing with his knife. "You can't even save yourself let alone that Redfield." The woman looked at after he said Redfield. A moment later a bullet hit her in the chest, I looked over at who shot it to my surprise it was Ada. After firing the bullet she vanished before Crauser could see her. The woman released my arm backing up whatever the shot did it made her come to her senses for a second. She grabbed Crauser kneeing him the ribs multiple times she pushed him back then she uppercutted Crauser knocking him out.

"That was for chris, save him for me." She yelled grabbing the device running away.

"So she's a friend of Chris's." I pointed a gun at Crauser who threw a flash grenade fleeing. "Typical," I looked at the key. "Now to save Claire."


	7. Chapter 6: The Change

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own resident evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__**Since Leon and Claire are separated now, I decided for the next few chapter's I would write in 1**__**st**__** person (Until they reunite). So I hope I don't confuse anybody by changing the POV.**_

Chapter 6:

The Change

_*Claire's point of view*_

My eyes opened after the beating I received by wesker the moment I awoke I saw the veins in my arms and an intense pain in my stomach for a moment I thought it was from the punch but then I felt something moving inside my stomach. I touched my neck only to feel a needle wound then it hit me I was injected with a virus.

I went to communicate with Leon to let him know but remembered that Wesker broke my head set and my phone was missing. I let out a sigh infuriated that I let myself be injected by the virus in first place. "I have to find the antivirus for whatever he injected me with before thing get worse." I stood up only to see Steve chained up topless in black jeans was passed out and frozen alive. "Steve!" I walked up to him touching the ice. "What did he do to you?" I went to pull out my knife only to remember that that I left it with Leon. "Damn it." I hit the ice cracking it; I looked at my hands why was I so strong did the virus make me stronger? How was that possible I wasn't a zombie nor was I an urobros. I didn't have any mutation whatever the virus was I knew I wasn't familiar with it. I then heard something the room above it was from Wesker, he was watching threw the cameras from another room Excellia was with him.

"Like the gift I gave you," He said in a proud yet cocky tone.

"What did you inject me with and what did you do to Steve!" I yelled wanting to punch his lights out.

"I inject you with the los pladas and Steve is well put simply the next Alexia except with a little twist of my own." Wesker smirked. I looked over noticing an X cut on Steve's chest it looked as if something was put inside him. "Remember this." Wesker showed a red spider looking device which I saw on the woman who was assisting Wesker in beating my brother. "In case your wondering that device is what allows me to control people but don't think all you have to do is remove it because even if you do you could risk killing him or make him unstable."

"What are you planning to do exactly by injecting me with the virus?" I asked glaring at the camera.

"Simple, I want to see which Virus is better the Veronica Virus or The los pladas so I want you to fight Steve to the death. You said you wanted me to take you to Steve so I did. Claire you have impressed me so far don't disappoint me now." Wesker finished.

"Wesker you," I glared at the camera the ice surrounding Steve melted making him fall to the ground with that heavy axe from before. "Steve," I caught him holding him in my arms. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here I promise." I embraced him hoping what Wesker said was a lie and we could survive this together. Steve's eyes opened pulling back looking me in the eyes.

"Claire, you came for me." Steve's opened hearing my voice brought him relief and fear. He pushed me away backing up holding his chest. "You got to get out of here I don't want to hurt you." His body began changing, without argument I ran to the door trying to open but it was locked electronically from the other side. I was trapped in here with Steve; I had no other option but to fight. Wesker began laughing.

"You didn't honestly think I'd make it that easy did you I look forward to your results, Claire Redfield." He then left the room.

"No," I hit the door it did no damage. "Reinforced, he really went all out." I turned around seeing Steve completely mutated into some beast. His skin was grey and covered in flames along with the sharp heavy axe. He was twice his normal size with fangs and red eyes. "Steve?" I walked up to him only to be hit with flame breath I ducked and only my jacket caught fire. I removed it tossing it aside reaching for my handgun only to grab a magnetic card. "He toke my weapons." Steve growled at me swinging his giant axe which I dodged by rolling out of the way ever so quickly. Why was I so fast was that too because of the virus? I noticed my weapons along the wall along with an extra gun the Grenade Launcher something I didn't pack with me but no doubt useful now beside it consisted of flame rounds, flash rounds, explosive rounds, acid rounds, electric rounds and nitrogen rounds. I slid the card grabbing my weapons equipping the grenade launcher with nitrogen rounds shooting Steve freezing him. "Forgive me for hurting you but I have no choice." I punched a hole in his chest pulling out the device blood and burns covered my hand and leaked out of his chest. I crushed the device hoping Steve would snap out of it. I shot the camera so if we did have to fight Wesker would have any records of it that and if I made any alternative ideas he wouldn't know.

"Come on Steve this isn't you. You don't want to kill me and I don't want to kill you. You told me you loved me if that were true you wouldn't allow this virus to control you." He yelled shooting a fire ball at me, I ran up the wall dodging it. "You fought it before you can fight it again please do it for me." My eyes began tearing up nothing I was saying had any effect he was gone. "There's no other way is there Steve. I refuse to accept this I'll think of something but first I need to get out of here and your helping whether you like it or not." I smirked looking at his axe knowing that was my ticket out of this room. I sprinted sliding in between Steve's legs hitting the door; I stood up in front of the door noticing the wound on his chest closed. "He regenerates." Steve swung his axe, I moved out of the way and he cut and melted the door down.

I ran out of the room rolling avoiding his flame breath. I continued my path running from Steve which lead to a hallway once I reached the end of the hall, I managed to reach a path on the left and right dead ahead was security room where Wesker was. "Steve it's time to get even." I walked towards the door an alarm sounded, two Gatling gun wielding urobros approached me I went to run the other way only to see Steve getting close. I ducked down closing my eyes preparing to die as the bullets hit me one by one at rapid speeds. They emptied their ammo on me and my eyes opened bullets dropped from my finger tips before I knew it I was standing in a pile of bullet. I looked at my hands in confusion was this too because the virus? I ran at the Urobro on the left knocking him in the air with a baseball slid the blasting him with Explosive rounds from my grenade launcher making him hit the ceiling fan above chopping him to pieces. I lunged at the other Urobros crushing his skull with a roundhouse kick.

I walked towards the door trying to open it knowing Steve had to be near me as expected it was electronically locked. Steve shot a fire ball at, I stepped aside allowing the blast to melt the door down. I ran inside, Steve close behind. Inside the room was Excellia. I smirked jumping off the controls in the security room leading an unstable Steve right to her. Her mouth dropped and Steve cut her in half with his Axe and was now engulfing her in flames. After he cut her down, I slid back aiming my handgun at the sprinklers knowing my jump off the monitors damaged them to where water would fry anyone in that room. I tried to fire the bullet that would end Steve's life but I couldn't he meant too much to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself tears formed around my eyes. As much as I hated to admit I was in love with him he was apart of my life I could not sever. My finger slowly began pulling the trigger as I looked away to my surprise Leon caught my gun before I shot then fired the bullet from his handgun electrocuting Steve till he exploded. Leon embraced me blocking the explosion as I cried on his shoulder. I cried on his shoulder for what seemed like a long time. Leon remained silent rubbing my back unable fathom my sadness all he could do was hold me.

"Its okay Claire," He said trying to comfort me, I could tell he was relieved to see me. "I know you're sad but we have to keep going if we are going to help your brother." He always knows what to say to make me fell better. I nodded standing up looking at the room as the flame began to extinguish. I picked up Steve's family photo which managed to survive the fire with only the corner burnt.

"You can rest peacefully now Steve." I smiled putting the picture in my pocket walking away with Leon.

"So who's Steve anyway?" Leon asked curiously.

"He was an important part of my life." After I said that Leon looked away as if he had the feeling of déjà vu. We headed back to the creepy coliseum hoping to find my brother and Sheva hoping to end this unforgettable nightmare.


	8. Chapter 7: Settling The Score

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own resident evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__**Sorry for the delay on the fan fiction like mentioned in profile I have been working on a book I intend to publish. I toke a break from this fan fiction so I could continue when my writing/ grammar was better to capture the idea. I love the positive reviews this fiction is getting and even the negative ones even though I disagree on parts of it but everyone is entitled to there own opinion. Anyway here's the long awaited Chapter 7 blades and knives are welcome.**_

Chapter 7:

Settling The Score

Leon and Claire looked at the door that would lead them Wesker preparing for the fight of there lives. For Claire it was the moment of truth scared to find out if Chris was still alive or if they were too late. "Leon, do you think that my brother is.." She remembered seeing him man handled by Wesker from the window. Leon touched her shoulder.

"If Chris is as strong as you say he is then I'm sure he's fine but either way we have to go in there." Leon pointed out. "There's no turning back now we've gone too far for that."

"You're right." Claire loaded her handgun. "Before we go in I need to tell you something," She touched her neck where Wesker injected her. "When we separated Wesker injected me with some virus called Los Pladas."

"I know," Leon walked up to the door, Claire went to question him but he answered. "I noticed the bullets on the floor when I went to find you that and I knew that the damage you inflicted on those Manji with the Gatling guns wasn't normal."

"If you know then please if I happen to turn into anything or turn on you, don't hesitate to shoot. Promise me you'll do that here and now I want you to promise." The expression on her face was serious. Leon hesitated to answer he wanted to put himself in her shoes before he answered.

"I promise," He answered with much thought.

"Alright let's go," Claire leaned against the door Leon opened it. They both aimed there weapons at Wesker. When they entered the room Sheva and Chris were about to be shot by the girl with the spider on her chest. _"Chris, I failed you."_ Leon looked over at Claire.

"Forgetting something." Leon smirked, with that Claire's sadness turned to anger as she sprinted in front of the bullets enduring them all. Bullets dropped like rain from her finger tips. The woman continued to shoot but was out of ammo.

"Claire?" Chris looked at her in confusion. "How did you?" She was holding her brother and Sheva shielding them.

"You did well brother, let Me and Leon handle it from here." Claire turned to face the woman. "I got a little present for you."

"Don't kill her it's Jill, my comrade." Chris yelled letting both Claire and Leon know.

"I'll try not to hurt her that badly." She glared at Jill wanting to make her pay for trying to kill her brother. Jill threw her guns down, the moment she did Claire vanished kneeing her in the stomach damaging Jill's ribs then back handing her rendering her unconscious. After she made quick work of Jill, Wesker smirked. Seeing this as a bad sign Leon ran to aid her.

"Remarkable, this invention worked out marvelously you bested the great Jill Valentine in a matter of seconds."

"Shut up," Claire pointed her handgun at him. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Steve and this virus thing will help me do that." Claire threw her handgun in the air, appearing in front of him. She went to punch him but something stopped her. "What's going on why can't I move?" Wesker's eyes shined red.

"Next time you should let me finish my sentence." Wesker smirked, Leon and Chris looked at Claire confused.

"What did you do to her?" Chris's voice was filled with anger.

"Excellent question Chris, I inject your sister with a new type of los pladas virus one that is far more than usual virus not only is her strength and speed increased but she is also under my control." Wesker began controlling the virus making Claire's turn from blue to red in an instant. After seeing that Leon backed remembering the promise he made Claire. He then hesitatingly aimed his gun at her, Chris then got in his way.

"What are you doing that is my sister," He glared at Leon.

"She asked me to shoot her if anything happened to her now move Chris."

"Perhaps there's another way." Sheva suggested. "If you shoot we'll never know." Leon lowered his weapon.

"Alright Chris, I'm leaving Claire to you I'll hold of Wesker." Leon turned towards Wesker.

"Isn't this touching Brother and Sister forced to fight each other after a great family reunion. I guess I get to see which Redfield is better." Wesker crossed his arms. "Of course that's after I deal with you." He glanced over at Leon. "But that's why she's here." Jill stood in front of Wesker.

"Leave her to me, I owe her." Sheva pointed her weapon at Jill.

"Alright whoever finishes there fight first is to aide the other," Chris looked at Claire. "Sorry Claire but it's for your own," She appeared in front of him tripping him then shooting at him. Chris rolled out of the way, He went to grab her but she jumped on high ground pulling out her grenade launcher. "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought."

Leon began shooting at Wesker who evaded the bullets attempting to punch Leon only to be kicked knocking Wesker's shades off. He touched the side of his face. "Sorry but your no Crauser." Leon danced around him.

"Your right," Wesker looked at him. "I'm much worse." His eyes shined red. Wesker shoulder tackled Leon threw the doors taking him to the coliseum area.

Sheva pulled a machine gun out keeping Jill away from her hoping to bide her time till someone came to aide her. Jill dodged the bullets jumping on Sheva throwing her stealing her machine gun. Jill began shooting at Sheva who ran for cover. Jill stopped firing trying to find Sheva once Jill got close Sheva jumped behind her trying to remove the spider. "Hand it over." Sheva yelled, Jill ran her back into a wall making Sheva let go.

Chris began rolling out of the way of the flame rounds being shot by his sister which trapped him in a burning circle. Claire pulled her knife out throwing it at her brother, he dodged barely. After he dodged she jumped off high ground kicking her brother only to have her foot caught. He pulled her in by her leg punching her in the gut after he did so felt something move up in her stomach. Once whatever it was done moving she spit out blood. "So that's how you remove the virus." She kicked him the nuts then threw him over her shoulder, stealing his knife stabbing his leg with it. She stole his sniper rifle jumping to high ground. "Alright Claire if that's how you want to fight." Chris pulled the knife out, standing up. After standing up he dodged her sniper bullet which would have hit him in the head. Chris pulled out a grenade launcher shooting by Claire the recoil knocked her off high ground, she rolled forward only to be grabbed by Chris and tossed into the wall beside her knife while she was trying to recover he punched her in the stomach. The virus moved to her chest causing her to spit out blood. He went to punch again but she pulled her knife out of wall slashing him making him back up. When he backed up she shot him with her handgun making him drop to one knee. She went to throw her knife for the finish but Chris tackled her into the wall forcing his shoulder deep into her stomach making the virus go to her throat. She began coughing and Chris backed up allowing her to spit out the virus creature in her body. It was shaped like spider on Jills chest but in virus form. "Gross." Chris crushed the virus as Claire passed out due to his hits. _"Now to help Sheva."_

Jill began shooting at Sheva while she was against the wall but Sheva threw a flash grenade shielding her eyes running off, pulling her handgun out. "It's my turn." Sheva starting shooting at the spider while Jill was blinded. When Jill snapped out of it she shot Sheva with the machine gun. _"It's all over."_ Sheva closed her eyes ready to be shot but Chris tackled Jill from behind making her fall forward while she was falling forward Sheva roundhouse kicked her knocking her out. "Thanks Chris." Sheva began painting. Chris removed the spider crushing it.

"Let's go help Leon." Chris helped Sheva up as they raced to help Leon.

When they arrived both Leon and Wesker were beat up. Chris and Sheva pointed their guns at him beside him. "Give it up Wesker." Chris glared at him.

"I see both my henchmen have taken care of very well I'd better be going." Wesker went to leave but Claire and Jill blocked his path.

"Don't even think about it." Claire aimed her gun at him holding her stomach.

"Wesker, your going to pay for what you did." Jill glared at him.

"As much I'd love to stay and settle things I can't so." Wesker snapped his fingers and two Manji appeared with a rocket launcher shooting the ground in front of Leon and the others blasting them back. Wesker then shoulder tackled Claire and Jill knocking them out walking away.


	9. Chapter 8: Confessions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own resident evil.**

_**Author's Note:**__**I know Claire can't take Jill for those who disagree on that matter but she was enhanced if you remember so that's the only reason she won. Here's Chapter 8, Blades and Knives are welcome.**_

Chapter 8:

Confessions

Leon and Claire woke up only to see Chris, Sheva, and Jill gone. "Chris?" Claire stood up holding her stomach. "Where'd he go?"

"He must of went after Wesker, if that's the case we can't help him the ship he was on already departed there's no catching it." Leon answered.

"There has to be a way if we don't catch him then," Claire argued.

"Hey there handsome." Ada winked at Leon, she was standing on the upper level. "I see the bitch is alive that's unfortunate but at least she's virus free."

"Yeah remember who let you live instead of finishing you off."

"Anyway," Ada tossed Leon keys. "If you hurry you can still catch him oh and you might want to take this too." She tossed a injection to Leon.

"Why are you helping us?"

"I don't like Wesker and if you two can kill him then I guess that benefits both of us." Ada crossed her arms.

"What do I do with this injection?" Leon looked at it.

"You're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out when the time comes." Ada walked away.

"I'm driving." Claire snatched the keys.

"Fine, here take this then I'm sure you'll figure out what she wants us to do with it." Leon tossed her the injection she caught it.

"I think I know." Claire walked out of building followed by Leon. Once she got outside she saw a motorcycle. "Perfect." Claire got the bike cranking it, Leon sat behind her holding onto Claire.

"How do you intend to catch Wesker on a bike?" Claire drove off chasing the boat.

"A woman has her ways." She answered speeding up. While they were chasing the boat Manji appeared from the bushes in motorcycles chasing them while shooting at Claire. "Leon, do you have my back?"

"Always." Leon pulled his handgun out shooting at their tires picking Manji apart one by one. More manji appeared on the ship with rocket launchers.

"Leon, hang on." Claire sped up evading the missles, Leon continued shooting the Manji. The Manji on the ship reloaded their rockets. Claire rolled her eyes pulling out her handgun. They fired the missles. Claire shot the center missile before it reached their side obliterating the Manji. Leon finished off the bikers reloading. "Nice shooting."

"Same could be said about you but how are getting on that ship?"

"The road makes an "L" at the end so when I say jump we jump. The bike won't make the jump but we will." Claire maxed the bikes speed out turning on the L which the end part was shaped like a ramp. "Jump." The flew in the air making ninety percent of the way. Claire and Leon jumped off the bike grabbing onto the railing on the ship. They began catching their breath. A Manji walked passed them, Claire pulled up quickly slitting his throat with her knife. Leon pulled up after Claire assonated the guy.

"Alright we are going to sliently but quickly. Try not to get caught." Leon and moved threw the ship stealthy killing Manji. While they moved threw the ship they noticed Chris and Sheva attracting the Manji for them without knowledge of it. "Want to join them?"

"Chris can handle himself, I want Wesker." Claire pulled out her bowgun. They moved into the next room seeing a blank space, Excellia in the center of the room. "I thought Steve killed you."

"You think it would be that easy," She smirked. "I used this." She was holding the same injection Claire had on her. "The virus rejuvenated my body just as Wesker said it would but that's not important right now not until I get my revenge." She snapped her fingers alarms sounded and they surround by hundreds of Manji. "There is no escape for you now the only way out of this ship is death." She threw mines all over the area hiding.

"Your psychotic." Claire yelled, the manji began shooting at her Claire saw a canister falling to ground blowing it up incinerating the manji. Excellia starting shooting at her from above. She rolled out of the way into a stun rod strike from a Manji. Claire lunged at him piercing his throat with her knife. Claire turned shooting more with her handgun until she had to reload. After that Claire backed up bumping into Leon who scared her making her scream the situation had her scared.

"Relax this nothing compared Raccon City we can handle this." Leon smirked.

"Most defiantly." Claire responded regaining her confidence, reloading her weapon pulling out another hand gun the one Leon gave her. "Launch me." Leon nodded ducking down while shooting Manji. Claire jumped off his back unloading on the Manji blowing up every canister in sight cutting the numbers in half. Claire tfinally hit the ground on her back pulling out her grenade launcher shooting Manji that were gathered up. "Ammo." Leon tossed her ammo for her handguns. "Thanks." She reloaded. She rejoined Leon covering him with multiple head shots. Leon was duel wielding his handguns like Claire cutting down numbers when he ran out of ammo, he relied on melee round housing every manji in sight. While she was running to Leon she triggered a mine. She blocked the blast being launched back in between a horde of Manji.

"Claire!" Leon yelled trying to assist her but mines blocked his path. Claire stood up killing the manji on top of her trying to taste her flesh while the others tried to stomp on her but she diced all the manji close to her. She was covered in their blood her clothes messed up. She pulled out handguns killing all she could with the ammo she had. When she heard a click, her eyes got big felling it was all over. She was worn out but they wouldn't stop coming it felt endless. Suddenly a surge of adrenaline struck, she refused to die until Wesker was gone. She jumped on a manji stabbing it relentlessly ripping threw the masses with shear adrenaline. She went as far as throwing her knife and fetching it lowering the horde even more. Finally the adrenline wore off, she ready to faint from fatigue but she heard Leon's voice call to her. "Get down." Claire ducked. He blasted them with a rocket launcher he stole from a Manji he killed getting them off her. The blast triggered the mines blowing up every mine in range lowering the army till they were only a dozen. "Need some help?" He reached his hand out.

"Nice shooting." Claire grabbed his hand being helped up by him. "What do you say we put an end to this?" She looked at the high ground.

"Hit em high, I'll hit em low." Leon launched Claire jumped on to the high ground with Excellia.

"Hi there." Claire kicked Excellia knocking her out. She pulled out Chris's sniper rifle. She shot a mine blasting Manji to Leon who kicked them into more Manji. The bird type Manji flew at her. "Leon, I'll cover you." She began picking them apart while Leon made quick work of Manji with head shots and suplexes. After all the Manji were cleared Claire tossed the empty rifle aside. "It's over." She fell to her knees.

"I'm-Impossible." Excellia stood up. "It's not humanly possible for you to have survived." She was in shock.

"Apparently you forgot who you were messing with the infamous Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield both survivors of the Raccon incident." Claire stood up. "It'll take more than those Manji to due us in. Now what to do with you?" Claire walked up to her, Excellia examined her blood covered body fearing the sight both Leon and Claire were covered. Claire pulled her knife out tossing in the air, catching it pointing the edge at her throat. "I know we'll let you live after all your already dead." Claire pushed Excellia off the high ground knocking her out. She jumped off being caught by Leon.

"You sure," Leon asked, she nodded.

"I'll let Chris finish her." Claire walked away followed by Leon. They proceeded further threw the ship as they did they heard a rumble. They looked outside seeing a huge urobros thing. "It looks like it's coming from where we beat those Manji."

"Just my luck, let's press on. Chris and Sheva should be able to handle it." After Leon said that the urobros's tentacle came out of the window knocking Claire into a wall holding her against it.

"Leon," Claire began trying to get free, The leeches covered her body draining the blood from her body. Leon began cutting her free with his knife taking her weakened body running from the now angry monster. After much running they ended up trapped in a room with no escape but they were safe, for now. Leon let go of Claire looking for a way out. "It's no use Leon we're trapped we have no choice but to wait for my brother to kill that thing." Claire was holding her stomach, she still wasn't recovered from her last encounter with Wesker. Leon was amazed that she made it this far being as injured as she was.

"We should take this time to treat that wound of yours." Leon kneeled down in front of her.

"I'll be alright besides I am tougher than I look. I don't want to be a hindrance for you." Claire forced herself to stand.

"Yeah but you aren't invincible," Leon retaliated. "Now let's take a look at how damaged your stomach is." Leon made her sit in a chair, after Leon's mind was made up she didn't argue she knew that once a mans mind is made there's nothing that change it so she lifted her shirt off, revealing her red bra trusting her partner not to be overwhelmed by hormones or urges.

"I shouldn't have came along, all I have done is play the damsel in distress making you risk your life for my sake." She frowned.

"That isn't true, if you weren't here then I wouldn't have made it this far. Without you Wesker would have killed me and dealing with that war back there wouldn't have been possible. I may have had to rescue you a few times but by coming along you saved me." Leon pulled out his emergency kit tending to her stomach. This made Claire feel a little better about herself.

"Leon, you've changed while we were apart it used to be you in the injured chair. Now it's me that really puts things in perspective for me and I'm grateful for that." Claire smiled. "You needed to be better than me because you were the fighter, I was the protector, It makes me happy to know that your not the cop that just so happened to be hired the day of a zombie outbreak. Your Leon the survivor of Raccoon City and the Secret Service Agent that uncovered the los Illumanados virus and rescued the mayors daughter, Ashley Graham. That's a great feat and now that I've seen the results I'm happy for you." Leon finished treating her stomach and she stood.

"It means a lot hearing that from you." Leon stood up. "But don't go selling yourself short. You did uncover the Veronica virus and like me survived Raccoon someone with that title shouldn't be lowering themselves."

"I guess your right," Claire looked into his eyes. "I guess the difference in strength and skill made belittle myself but not anymore I've come to terms with that." The ship rocked making Claire fall into Leon's arms making her blush catching him off guard. "I ugh," She pulled back. "The ship made me do that sorry." She turned her back to him walking to the window seeing heavy blasts hitting the monster of a urobros. "I guess Chris and Sheva are fighting it which means we'll be out soon." She picked up her shirt then turned towards Leon. "Would you mind if I changed? These clothes are dirty I have spare clothes in my bag of weapons."

"Sure just hurry." Leon turned his back to her. Claire removed her pants going into her bag pulling out the outfit from RE 2 putting it on without the jacket cause she gave that to Sherry. She turned around seeing Leon being a good boy.

"_Well since he's not looking I'll get all this blood off while I'm at it." _She pulled out a water bottle from her bag and a wash cloth. She opened the bottle pouring on her figure scrubbing her figure while she was doing so Leon turned around the bulge in his pants began to rise which was something he did not want. Claire turned around seeing the change.

"You seem happy to see me," She joked tossing him the leftovers of the water bottle. "It's cold so that should help." Leon turned away.

"Whatever." He applied the water to his manhood trying not to wet his pants so he removed them, slightly lowered his boxers while Claire was changing when she finished walked up to Leon touching shoulder.

"You done yet?" Claire smiled staring at his limp member. "Yeah your done."

"Claire your something else." Leon pulled his pants up. _"Tease."_ The monster arm burned away.

"It seems they killed it let's go Leon." Claire walked off, he stared at her butt for moment shaking his head clearing the images following her.


	10. Chapter 9: Survival

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own resident evil.**

_Author's note: __For those that wanted that scene to be a Lemon, just PM me letting me know if should include a Lemon and I will make a separate story post just for those people. I did not include the Lemon because the story is marked under friendship not romance. Now without further wait I give you Ch.9. Blades and Knives are welcome. __**Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_

Chapter 9:

Survival 

Once they were no longer trapped in that room they proceeded threw the ship as they were moving forward they heard an alarm sound ordering inhabitants to evacuate. "Great the ship's sinking." Claire ran to the monitor seeing water going in the lower levels.

"Not only that it's going off a waterfall." Leon showed her the terrain. "We better get off this ship hopefully the same way Wesker did."

"I suggest we find him before the ship crashes, come on." Claire grabbed Leon sprinting knowing the ship was going to last long. As they were running they ran into another monitor stopping for a moment to investigate. "Intruder alert," Claire hacked the cameras. "Wait the computer has a lock on my brother and if I know my brother he's after Wesker." Claire memorized the map chasing after her brother's foot prints. As they were running water busted in blocking their path and pushing Claire back causing her to fall on her butt. Leon grabbed her taking an alternate route moving up to a higher level. They sprinted trying to get off the ship only to be blocked by emergency shutter. They noticed two levers pulling them at the same time opening the shutter. They sprinted threw before the water came in cause once it did the shutter closed. They continued on their pursuit for Chris finally seeing him and Sheva heading into a room on the other side. When they arrived they were surrounded by Lickers, Manji, and Reapers.

"Today just isn't our lucky day." Leon loaded his gun.

"Leon, hold them off for a second there's another way to handle them." Claire ran back to the shutter. Leon looked back knowing what she was about to do.

"Alright let's go." Leon began shooting Lickers dodging they're dangerous tongues. He equipped his magnum blowing one lickers brain out the recoil made it fly into the reapers chest claws stabbing the weak point killing it.

Claire was hot wiring the shutter trying to override the security system as she was doing so she remembered she had Leon's Jailbreaker so she stopped for a moment knowing Shotguns were ideal for Lickers. "Leon here, you'll need more than I will." She tossed him the shotgun he caught it blasting enemies back. After aiding her ally she returned to shutter. _"I guess it would help if I knew what I was doing but when times are desperate I know what my brother would do." _She pulled out her handgun shooting the exposed monitor giving up on hot wiring. With that shot the monitor blew up, Claire backed away form the explosion noticing that the shutter partially damaged now which left the water to break in. Claire sprinted grabbing Leon fleeing from the water that crushed their enemies after making pasted one bulk head they turned around shooting the levers closing it behind them hearing thuds against the heavy shutter from their enemies who were drowning.

"Well done," Ada clapped admiring their skill. "But unfortunately it all ends here." She pulled her gun out. Crauser stood beside her with his knife.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Crauser smirked. Leon pulled Claire beside him.

"I'll take care of Crauser, worry about Ada."

"No, I'll handle Crauser trust me I have an idea." Claire winked at him.

"You sure."

"A woman has her ways." Claire smiled, pulling her knife out. Leon shrugged his shoulders looking at Ada. Which instead of fighting cause neither of them wanted to decided to watch Claire and Crauser's fight.

"I'll enjoy this." Crauser rolled in front of Claire who side rolled touching his pant waist. She gave him a flirty look making him slightly lose focus. Crauser went to cut her she pulled back tripping him. He hopped on his feet grabbing Claire's throat throwing her into the closed Bulk head. He went to cut her throat she blocked with her knife he began trying to overpower her and was succeeding until Claire bit side of his neck making him moan, He pulled away confused. "Are you trying to rape me?" He touched his neck.

"What's the matter I thought we were fighting?" Claire moved away from the bulk head.

"I'll slit your throat." Crauser tackled her trying to cut her throat but she blocked again losing the test of strength. "Your pretty face will look so good on my mantle." Claire used all her strength to build a slight gap between them luring the blade from her throat. She then kissed Crauser making the bulge in his pants grow, the kiss made him drop his guard and she used her foot to throw him off slamming him to the bulk head. "You make me so horny you kinky bitch." Crauser began squeezing his crouch.

"Oh really the how about this you call off the fight and I'll give you my number." Claire had her handgun aimed at him. "Otherwise I'm just going to tease you till you get hard and I'll kick you in balls. I know you'll dodge my bullet and try to retaliate with your machine gun I'll dodge. Both of us will run out of ammo and we'll resort to knives which as long as I flirt with you will give me the upper hand. What do you say ignore the fight in exchange for a girlfriend?"

"You forgot the part where I rape you," He added.

"No, I didn't that's where the kick in the balls come in." Claire smiled, He let out a sigh.

"We will have sex right?" Crauser was actually considering it which even Leon didn't expect that.

"Every night," Claire answered flirtatiously. "So what do you say that?" Crauser stood up.

"Give me the number." He put his knife away, handing her a sheet of paper.

"Sure thing big guy oh and just so you know I like when boys talk dirty to me telling me everything they want to do to me." Claire wrote her number down. "Alright Leon let's go." She proceeded Leon followed. The door closed behind them and Claire laughed.

"You didn't actually give him your number did you?"

"Nope, I gave him my brothers oh and," She kissed Leon. "That was to get the taste out of mouth."

"Is it gone." Leon looked at her, she nodded. "Good let's finish this." Leon reloaded followed by Claire entering the next area knowing Wesker was there and if they didn't stop him something bad was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 10: Vengence

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own resident evil.**

_Author's Note:__ Now for the chapter you have all been waiting the final battle between Wesker, Claire and Leon. Blades and Knives are Welcome._

Chapter 10:

Vengeance

They arrived in the next room seeing missiles being thrown at Chris and Sheva who were hiding Wesker was doing the throwing. "We caught him." Claire was relieved that they managed to catch Wesker. When she said that Wesker looked in her direction his red eyes glowing in her direction. He tossed a missile at her but her and Leon dodged. He arrived beside Claire punching her but she ducked the punch, when she ducked Leon jumped off her back kicking Wesker back knocking him into a wall. Claire pulled her knife out stabbing immediately after Leon's attack. "Give it up Wesker." She pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He kicked her back knocking her into a wall. While she was flying back she pulled out her grenade launcher hitting Wesker with acid rounds eating at his flesh distracting him so Leon could inflict damage.

"Hasta Luego." Leon pulled out his magnum hitting Wesker with a perfect head shot. He ran to Claire aiding her. "Need help?"

"Thanks," She toke his hand, rising to her feet. The moment she rose to her feet Wesker shoulder tackled them off the upper level knocking them by Chris and Sheva.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me." Wesker smirked. While Claire was on the ground she noticed lights. Leon noticed the rocket launcher.

"Please, I'm just getting warmed up." Claire stood dusting herself off, she looked at Sheva winking. Sheva looked at her confused. Leon was on his feet looking at Chris then looking at the Rocket Launcher, He nodded. Wesker went to attack Claire but Sheva threw a flash grenade grabbing Claire.

"You got a plan?"

"Yes, if we use to the lights we can catch him off guard. I'll take one side you the other. Leon and Chris will finish him all we got to do is distract him and use this on Wesker." Claire pulled out the syringe, Sheva nodded. "Let's go." They separated turning the lights off. Wesker began looking around for them. Chris went for the rocket launcher, Leon ran for the rocket. Claire shot at Wesker while he was searching then hid. Wesker walked in her direction only to be shot by Sheva with machine gun. Wesker sprinted in Sheva's direction. Claire chased after him pulling out the syringe. Wesker hit Sheva then grabbed Claire throwing her. While in the air Claire rolled cushioning the damage.

"Eat this you bastard." Sheva pulled out her shotgun blasting Wesker back. Claire stood up running at Wesker kicking him back. Sheva followed up with a summersault knocking him back. Wesker fell to his knee and tackling Claire when he did she stabbed him with the syringe.

"Game over," Claire smiled, Chris shot Wesker with rocket launcher making him back up to catch the rocket. Claire pulled her handgun running from him shooting the missile followed by Leon blasting Wesker to oblivion. The recoil knocked Claire into Leon knocking him into wall banging his head. After the impact of the missile after syringe did it's damage made Wesker back up knowing he was losing so he boarded the jet being pursued by Chris and Sheva.

Claire woke up Leon trying to catch the jet but they were too late. After the jet got away an alarm sounded letting them know that they were going to fall off the waterfall and that water pressure was reaching massive levels. "We're going to die aren't we?" Claire frowned falling to her knees. Leon rubbed his head, rising to his feet.

"We aren't going to die," Leon helped her up. "Trust me, we'll make it threw this." water entered the area they were in. "Let's get moving." Leon continued heading up the stairs only to be pushed down by the water, they were trapped by the water soon to sink. Ada was about to evacuate only to see them in trouble. Against her bitter judgment she pulled out her grappling hook.

"Grab onto this." She fired the hook they caught and they were pulled in. "Follow me my jet will get us out of here." Ada sprinted off being followed by Leon and Claire. She noticed more flooded stairs. "Hold on to me." They held her, she launched the hook going further up by two levels which got them above the water.

"It's over," Claire looked down in relief.

"Don't say it's over yet," Ada turned towards Leon. "You still need to stop Wesker." She handed him the keys to her jet. "Go, I can't be seen with you."

"Ada, but you'll." Leon went to hand her keys back. "I won't leave you here." Claire turned around looking at Ada.

"Don't worry about me, besides I always have a plan." Ada shot a hole in window next to her that wasn't sank yet. Her jet ski was just outside the window. "See you around." Ada leaped out the window.

"Is she always like that?" Claire looked at Leon.

"Well she wouldn't be Ada if she wasn't let's go." Leon and Claire opened the shutter to Ada's plane taking it. Leon piloted the jet chasing after Wesker.

They were lead to a volcano, by the time they caught up Chris and Sheva were gone. "I guess they finished him." Claire kneeled down seeing bullets on the ground. Suddenly a long arm rose out of the lava reaching out grasping Claire's leg. "Leon!" She pulled her knife out cutting the arm. The arm began trying to pull her in the lava making her drop her knife. Leon pulled out two handguns unloading on the arms making the arm release Claire who after being free ran beside Leon. The arm pulled out of lava revealing that it was Wesker. He was badly damaged from what looked like rockets and lava.

"I refuse to die and I will not let either of you escape alive." Wesker slammed the giant arm down trying to crush them but Claire and Leon rolled out of the way. Claire pulled out her bowgun loaded with explosive arrows. Leon pulled out his magnum.

"Wesker!" Claire unloaded her arrows in his chest while Leon unloaded the rest of ammo on him once they were out of which brought Wesker to his knees blood rushed out of body dripping to the floor. They pulled out there knives.

"Time to end you." Leon ran at Wesker slashing his chest, he followed up by stabbing him in the back.

"For Steve." Claire jammed her knife deep in Wesker's chest, his blood covered her body. She pulled out her knife, Leon got beside her. They looked at each other and smirked.

"And this for everything else." They kicked back in the lava watching his body perish by the lake of fire.

"I guess the mission is over." Claire dropped her knife, falling to her knees.

"Guess so," Leon pulled out his cell, reporting to Heigunn. "The mission was successful, B.S.A.A. members Chris and Sheva are now safe and Wesker has been taken care of."

"Good work, Leon." Heigunn smiled. "I'll send a helicopter to pick you up."

"No need we'll take the jet. I picked up during the mission."

"I see well how is your partner?" Heigunn asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Claire smiled.

"I'm surprised that she's alive in one piece,"

"Well I'm tougher than I look."

"I'm convinced, if you ever want to work for the secret service the job is yours."

"Thanks but I'll leave all the secret service work to Leon." She looked over at Leon. "I've had all the action I need for a couple of days."

"Would you like me to send a chopper over to take you home or would you rather leave with Leon?"

"I'll ride with Leon besides I'll get home faster I'm sure that my brother is worried so the sooner I get home the better." Claire smiled.

"I'll be back soon, Heigunn." Leon rung up. "Let's go Claire." He walked to the jet followed by Claire.

"So ugh, Leon when are we supposed to meet someplace more normal?" Claire laughed.

"Well one of these days it'll happen. I would take you now but I've been so busy with assignments. The moment I return Heigunn might have another one lined up."

"Well I'm sure you are besides I'd really like to get back to my brother." They boarded the jet and left the volcano. With Wesker finally gone, it meant Chris would now have more time for Claire which was what Claire wanted all along. For Leon Wesker's death meant the cease of the viruses and that Ada was now free even though she wasn't with him. He was relieved that she no longer had to work for Wesker.


	12. Epilogue: Leon

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil.**

Epilogue: 

Leon

After dropping Claire off at the airport where they first arrived. Leon reported back to Heigunn giving his report. After hearing the report in person, she decided too give her solider a break. Leon returned to his house sitting on the couch turning on his video game system playing Resident Evil 4, he smirked knowing Heigunn had delivered the game to him during his mission with Claire as a joke. Either way he was enjoying every minute of the game play. "Man I kick ass." He spent the rest of the day playing the game and when he unlocked separate ways he was confused that Ada played such a huge part in his mission than he thought. After he beat separate ways it was dark outside so he decided to go to bed preparing for his next assignment.

_Author's Note:__ Sorry for the short epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story as much I enjoyed writing it and as always blades and knives are welcome. __**Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_


	13. Epilogue: Claire

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil.**

Epilogue:

Claire

After Leon dropped her off, Claire left the building getting in her car driving to her house. When she arrived pulled out her keys out of ignition unlocking the door seeing her brother wearing only pajama pants. "I see you are already comfortable." Claire sat by him, he went to yell at her for running to aid him but she interrupted him. "I know it was stupid but I was worried and Leon needed me so I went." Chris toke a minute to cool down then let out a sigh.

"Alright, I guess you had a valid reason besides you should know I can never stay mad at you. I'm going on another mission in china but I'm not leaving until tomorrow that way we can spend some quality time together but this time don't follow me promise me okay?"

"I promise." Claire hugged him. "I'm just glad to have time with you for once after all that's why I went to Raccoon in the first place."

"Well ugh," Chris was interrupted by his cell phone that was ringing in his room. "One second." Chris went to his room answering his phone.

"Hey there beautiful I can't wait to show you what a real man's like unlike Leon I have a dick. I'm going to fu," Chris interrupted him.

"Are you talking about my sister, Claire." Chris yelled, with that Claire knew exactly what was going on and darted to hear the hilarious conversation between Krauser and Chris.

"Oh yeah just hearing her name makes me horny put her on the phone so I can give her an orgasm she never forget."

"Look if you lay one finger on my sister, I'll tackle you so hard your grandma will feel it."

"Oh no I'm so scared of the weak ass line backer. If you don't put her on the phone I'll slit your throat ear to ear got it."

"Who is this?" Chris started to get angry with the guy. For Claire the entertainment last for hours Chris and Krauser were issuing threats and scoring on each other until before Chris was hung up on by Ada who killed Krauser for being a pain in the ass to her every time she stepped out of line. Once the conversation ended Chris and Claire went in the living room watching movies until they fell asleep.

_Author's Note:__ I hope you enjoyed the story as much I enjoyed writing it and as always blades and knives are welcome. __**Kiba Blackfire ^_^**_


End file.
